


It's Been a While

by life_is_prickly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter collection of Sam/Reader smut and fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments are always appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being super horny because you haven't had sex in a while so you go to take a cold shower to try to get your mind off it. Sam comes running when he hears you squeal under the cold water and then smutty smut smut.  
> (Sorry, I really suck at summaries)

Hunting with the brothers had its benefits, safety, a family you’d never had, a clean bed to go home to at the end of the day in a secluded bunker that practically didn't exist to the rest of the world. But of course, just like anything that seemed too good to be true, it also had its downfalls. Who could blame you though? Hunting all day with two very attractive, muscular men. How could you not get these feelings? Basically you felt horny, like all the time. It had been months, no, years since you last had any sort of physical contact and having the brothers around didn’t exactly help.

You probably would have settled for either of the brothers given your state of desperation and the fact that they are both unbelievably attractive. However you were a ‘Sam-girl’, or that’s what all of the fan girls of those stupid Supernatural books called themselves. Just thinking about Sam was getting you all hot and bothered again. That’s what happens when you are without sex for such a long time, not even having the alone time to take care of yourself. Every time you thought you would have a moment to relax you were being dragged out of the bunker once again.

Finally, after a nearly week long hunt and being crammed into a small motel room with the brothers, you were back in the bunker and you were not letting anything get in the way of you and a nice cold shower to hopefully get you mind off of everything.

“DIBS ON THE BATH” you screamed, dropping your things on the floor as soon as you ran into the bunker. Of course there were plenty of showers in the bunker but there was one bathtub that was absolutely heavenly. It was completely decked out with water jets and a waterfall showerhead that you turned on even if you weren’t showering, and so many cool features the men of letters much have spent a fortune on. This thing was huge, like room huge. It reminded you a lot of the tub from the fourth Harry Potter movie with taps at different levels; it was encased in three walls and then one shorter wall at the front for you to get in and out of.

“Oh, come on! I called dibs in the car!” Dean complained but didn’t bother to fight with you, knowing that you would win anyway.

Turning on all the taps and pouring in some bubbles, you stood in the tub and allowed the warm bath water to pool at your feet, causing you to already begin to relax. After a moment, you turned on the shower head and allowed the cold water to run over you.

The sudden temperature change was certainly shocking, causing a high pitched squeak to be elicited from your throat. Taking a moment to adjust to the temperature change you just stood there under the stream of water, practically feeling every pent up desire be washed away as you allowed your hands to travel along the curves of your body and down to your wet folds. As you massaged yourself you relaxed and threw you head back, closing your eyes. Thoughts of Sam flooded your mind and before you could stop yourself you were moaning his name loudly as you came.

Suddenly, Sam burst through door of the bathroom, gun in hand and looking like he was ready to kill anything in his path.

Your eyes flew open and you instinctively crouched down behind the walls of the tub to try and hide yourself but the slippery floor of the tub had apparently better plans. As you crouched your feet slipped out from under you and next thing you know you were submerged in warm water, arms flailing to try to catch yourself as you not so gracefully fell, literally head over heels for Sam.

Sam, now realizing what he had just witnessed ran over to help you, trying to be as respectful as possible and looking away as he helped you back up again.

“Y/N, are you okay? What the hell happened?” Sam asked, offering you a towel to cover up.

“Gee, I don’t know Sam, maybe it had to do with you kicking the locked door open in the middle of me bathing?” You replied sarcastically, obviously a little annoyed and more than a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, Y/N, I just heard you squeal and then I thought I heard my name and I thought you may have been in trouble.” Sam said, lowering his head to avoid your gaze.

“Oh… Sorry, not in trouble, just cold water…” You said, now really embarrassed that Sam had heard you.

“Why would you take a cold—Oh…” Sam said, suddenly realizing what he had interrupted.

“I’m so sorry, If you just give me a few minutes to clean up I’ll be—” You tried to explain yourself but Sam cut you off with a soft kiss.

It took you a moment for your brain to process what was happening. Was Sam actually kissing you? After all this time?  While you were practically naked? If you weren’t so bloody cold you probably would have thought you had died and gone to heaven after falling in the tub.

When Sam finally pulled away he held your face in his hands and said, “You know, I could help you with your little problem, if you like.” He smirked at you and you couldn’t help but get lost in his emerald eyes as they stared right into yours.

When you didn’t respond, Sam’s smirk fell and his eyes no longer looked challenging but rather hurt and small.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have come on so strong. I’ll just, I’ll just go…” As Sam turned to leave you finally made up your mind, realizing that his offer was genuine. Just as he reached the door his attention was grabbed again by the sound of something hitting the floor. When he turned around he saw that you had thrown your towel off of yourself and was now standing completely naked before him trying to pull off your best ‘come hither’ face.

Sam grinned as he practically ran to you, removing clothing as he moved and slamming the door behind him. He stepped into the tub with you and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him and kissing all along your jaw and neck. You smiled, running one hand down his toned back while the other desperately tried to find the handle to turn on the shower. Your hand finally found it and turned it to warm as the water began to rain over you and Sam.

Sam kissed down your body, making his way down between your breasts and to your navel until he was kneeling before you, his hands on your hips, his lips kissing up each thigh and around where your panty line would usually be. He gently pulled on your hips, motioning for you to sit.

You sat on the edge of the tub and Sam moved closer to you, pushing your legs open with one hand while the other intertwined with your own.

He kissed up your inner thighs as his mouth came dangerously close to exactly where you needed it. He smiled up at you and winked before pointing his tongue and licking a stripe up your folds. His tongue expertly worked, circling your clit then diving deep inside you, causing moan after moan to escape your swollen lips. Sam kept one hand intertwined with yours as his other hand came up and massaged over your breasts, playing with each nipple before moving down to your sides and thighs. He moved his entire mouth over your clit, sucking and licking at as he plunged two fingers into you. Each thrust and suck causing wave after wave of pleasure to rush through you and you could feel your walls begin to flutter and Sam set a constant pace. You hand came up and gripped his long hair, holding him exactly where you needed him to be. You could feel him smile against you and he hummed against your clit, the vibrations shooting through you and you just couldn’t hold it in anymore. The orgasm rushed through you as you moaned Sam’s name over and over again as you came hard.

Sam removed him fingers from you and licked them clean before leaning down again to lap up your juices. He smiled at you before kissing you deeply, allowing you to taste yourself on him.

You smiled and broke from this kiss. “Well, that was certainly unexpected.” You said through deep breaths.

“That was only round one, beautiful. Round two comes after we get cleaned up.” Sam grinned before pulling you into the tub and grabbing the shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters coming soon! I hope to post a new chapter at least every other week, but no promises.


End file.
